Country of Turkey
A Pre Astro region of Earth. Also name of the Country. Its people are called Turks. Turkey, former Country and nation state of planet Earth (Pre Astro ) General Once known as the Republic of Turkey was a contiguous transcontinental parliamentary republic, with its smaller part in Southeastern Europe and its larger part in Western Asia (i.e. the Balkans and Anatolia, respectively). Turkey was bordered by eight countries: Bulgaria to the northwest; Greece to the west; Georgia to the northeast; Armenia, Iran and the Azerbaijani exclave of Nakhchivan to the east; and Iraq and Syria to the southeast. The Mediterranean Sea is to the south; the Aegean Sea to the west; and the Black Sea to the north. The Sea of Marmara, the Bosphorus and the Dardanelles (which together form the Turkish Straits) demarcate the boundary between Thrace and Anatolia; they also separate Europe and Asia. Turkey's location at the crossroads of Europe and Asia made it a country of significant geostrategic importance. History Turkey has been inhabited since the paleolithic age, including various Ancient Anatolian civilizations, Aeolian and Ionian Greeks, Thracians and Persians. After Alexander the Great's conquest, the area was Hellenized, which continued with the Roman rule and the transition into the Byzantine Empire. The Seljuk Turks began migrating into the area in the 11th century, starting the process of Turkification, which was greatly accelerated by the Seljuk victory over the Byzantines at the Battle of Manzikert in 1071. The Seljuk Sultanate of Rûm ruled Anatolia until the Mongol invasion in 1243, upon which it disintegrated into several small Turkish beyliks. Starting from the late 13th century, the Ottomans united Anatolia and created an empire encompassing much of Southeastern Europe, Western Asia and North Africa, becoming a major power in Eurasia and Africa during the early modern period. The empire reached the peak of its power between the 15th and 17th centuries, especially during the reign of Suleiman the Magnificent (r. 1520–1566). After the second Ottoman siege of Vienna in 1683 and the end of the Great Turkish War in 1699, the Ottoman Empire entered a long period of decline. The Tanzimat reforms of the 19th century, which aimed to modernize the Ottoman state, proved to be inadequate in most fields, and failed to stop the dissolution of the empire. The Ottoman Empire entered World War I (1914–1918) on the side of the Central Powers and was ultimately defeated. During the war, major atrocities were committed by the Ottoman government against the Armenians, Assyrians and Pontic Greeks. Following WWI, the huge conglomeration of territories and peoples that formerly comprised the Ottoman Empire was divided into several new states. The Turkish War of Independence (1919–1922), initiated by Mustafa Kemal Atatürk and his colleagues in Anatolia, resulted in the establishment of the modern Republic of Turkey in 1923, with Atatürk as its first president. Until 2033 Turkey was a democratic, secular, unitary, constitutional republic with a diverse cultural heritage.The country's official language was Turkish, a Turkic language spoken natively by approximately 85% of the population. General About 70-75% of the population are ethnic Turks and about 30-35% consisting recognized (Armenians, Greeks and Jews) and (Kurds, Circassians, Albanians, Georgians etc.) minorities. The vast majority of the population is Muslim. Turkey was a member of the UN, NATO, OECD, OSCE, OIC and the G-20. After becoming one of the first members of the Council of Europe in 1949, Turkey became an associate member of the EEC in 1963, joined the EU Customs Union in 1995 and started full membership negotiations with the Union European Union in 2005. Turkey's growing economy and diplomatic initiatives have led to its recognition as a regional power until 2022. Before the Ascent The collapse of Syria and the by then open aggression of Iran announcing the Islamic world state in 2022, effectively split Turkey in half with a sectarian side and an Islamic sharia law state. This eventually led to the nuclear attack on Israel and Jerusalem in 2075. (and the official begin of the Third World War) 1 Istanbul was accidentally nuked by North Korea in 2078 when a Taepodong-4 intended to strike London hits Istanbul . This incident welds the separated sides together and Turkish troops wipe out North Korea. After the Ascent After the Ascent, Turkey joins the United Earth Council and becomes the first predominately Islamic state that takes a seat at Antarctica. Many Turks leave Earth during the Second Exodus . Earthers from the Turkish region colonize many new worlds. Among them are: *New Byzantine *Constantinople *New Istanbul *Atatürk Colony *Molorak *Byki *Kaybolma *Aden *Dağ Arrarat Today Today Turkey, like many other former Earth countries, is quiet and not very densely populated. After Istanbul was restored there is a steady stream of Off World tourists but not in an excessive way as for example Egypt. The region still produces a variety of food specialties. Türünün En Iyisi Inc. (TEI) is the largest employer and a Tea and Spice trading company with headquarters in Ankara. 1 Also known as the Global Fire or the “Long War” as it lasted until 2089. Category:Places